Eté, pommes et tension
by Hakukai
Summary: [OS Aventures] Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses durant une pause avec les quatre aventuriers ...


**Coucou les gens ! ^^**

 **Je reviens avec un p'tit OS qui m'est passé par la tête. J'avais envie d'écrire un truc plus "léger" qu'Accident, dont j'ai commencé la rédaction du chapitre 6, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ (Par contre, les mots viennent difficilement, il risque d'avoir du retard ^^')**

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'univers**_ **es** **t** _ **de Mahyar !**_

* * *

La clairière était magnifique et suffisamment protégée pour permettre aux aventuriers de s'arrêter. Comme à son habitude, Grunlek avait bien choisi l'emplacement où monter le camp, au plus grand bonheur de ses compagnons de voyage.

L'herbe grasse et d'un vert profond était idéale pour les deux chevaux fatigués. Un petit lac, situé non loin du bivouac illuminé par le soleil franc d'été, était rempli d'une eau claire et limpide dans lequel des éclairs d'argent frétillants brillaient parfois à la surface. Les quelques arbres fruitiers poussant au milieu de la petite plaine abritaient de nombreux oiseaux qui emplissaient l'air de leurs joyeuses trilles. Ils fournissaient d'agréables endroits ombragés pour nos héros et leurs montures. Un vrai petit coin de paradis.

Le Nain relâcha son étreinte autour de la taille de guêpe de Bob et sauta un peu gauchement du dos de la monture démoniaque, suivi de près par le mage amusé. Il flatta l'encolure de la bête et détacha, avec l'aide de son propriétaire, les sacs accrochés à la selle afin de monter le camp.

Il se passait la même chose du côté de Shin et Théo : le demi-élémentaire lâcha avec soulagement l'armure plutôt coupante de son aîné et descendit agilement de Lumière. Il attendit, étirant avec délectation son corps tendu, que le paladin descende pour commencer à enlever le chargement qui encombrait le cheval de guerre.

Une fois les sacs de couchage installés devant un foyer encore éteint, le pyromage prit la parole :

\- On devrait aller pêcher un peu dans le lac, là. On manque de nourriture.

Il pointa la bonne direction avec son index.

\- Puis, on pourrait s'assurer que les environs ne grouillent pas d'araignées, reprit-il en frissonnant de dégoût. Eden pourra nous aider un peu. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui vais jeter un coup d'œil ! Je reviens ! Tu viens avec moi ?, demanda-t-il à la louve qui vint se mettre à ses côtés, les yeux brillants.

\- Mais …, commença l'Inquisiteur, prit de court.

\- Théo, tu n'as qu'à aller pêcher ! A plus !

Bob s'enfonça alors entre les arbres, accompagné de l'animal enjoué, sous le regard blasé de Grunlek, l'indifférence de Shin et la colère du paladin.

\- Mais, mais … C'est à moi de regarder les environs !

\- Il ne veut juste pas que tu l'envoies à la pêche, expliqua sagement l'ingénieur qui préparait son matériel de cuisine.

\- Je voulais y envoyer Shin moi !

\- Il n'aime pas tuer des animaux. De surcroît, aquatiques.

\- Vous faites chier, sérieux !, explosa-t-il.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles, Théo. Maintenant.

Depuis quelques temps, l'ambiance était assez tendue dans le petit groupe : entre Bob, rendu assez irritable parce que torturé par son démon, Théo affaibli par le poison coulant dans ses veines, Shin qui trainait les pieds et Grunlek qui avait du mal à se remettre de son problème avec son bras mécanique contre l'araignée, on pouvait dire que les quatre amis n'en pouvaient plus. Ils avaient besoin de souffler, et vite.

\- Ouais, j'crois bien, rétorqua d'un ton agressif le guerrier qui s'éloigna d'un pas colérique.

L'artisan soupira de lassitude, finit d'installer son nécessaire pour préparer la nourriture et se tourna vers le seul qui était resté avec lui. Il trouva l'archer, la tête levée, en train de saliver devant un … pommier. J'aurais du m'en douter, songea le Nain, qui sentit un petit sourire se dessiner malgré lui sur son visage.

\- J'en veux, Grunlek !, quémanda-t-il puérilement.

\- Prends en, alors, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis trop petit … Tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plait ?

\- … Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, lança-t-il en roulant des yeux, je vais te porter, comme ça, tu pourras m'en attraper !

Le Nain au bras mécanique se passa une main sur le visage et n'eut pas le temps de donner sa réponse : il se sentit subitement décoller du sol et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Shin !, s'écria-t-il.

Le rire clair et innocent du demi-élémentaire retentit dans tout le campement et fit se retourner le paladin, interloqué devant cet éclat de joie inattendu. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches, prêt à râler, mais il n'eut pas le cœur à s'énerver devant la face hilarante du plus petit et la bouille adorable du plus jeune. Il se contenta de secouer la tête en retenant un rire, et reprit son activité, qu'il jugeait très ennuyeuse.

\- Repose-moi, Shin ! Qu'est ce que … ?!

Le demi-élémentaire le posa sur ses épaules et s'approcha de l'arbre contenant les fruits qu'il désirait à tout prix, tenant fermement les jambes du pauvre Nain qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit … ?

Vaincu, Grunlek grommela son accord et regarda au-dessus de lui : il était, par chance, juste au niveau des pommes. Il tendit son bras mécanique vers elles et les cueillit une par une, avec patience. L'archer, ayant lâché les jambes de son ami, les attrapait et essayait de ne pas trop les abimer quand il les « posait » au sol, sans se baisser. Tendant sa main artificielle vers une dernière pomme, il se pencha trop vers l'arrière et la gravité fit son œuvre* : il fut attiré vers le bas et même si Shin avait tenté, par une action désespérée, de rétablir son équilibre en le tirant vers l'avant, les deux firent une belle chute bien bruyante, qui attira de nouveau l'attention du « pêcheur ». Il leva les yeux au ciel et, par acquis de conscience, s'enquit d'une voix forte de leur état.

\- Hmpf …, grogna pour toute réponse le Nain, sonné.

\- Rien de cassé, de mon côté, bafouilla le demi-élémentaire d'eau, écrasé par le poids de son compagnon.

L'artisan se redressa après un petit moment plutôt gênant pour Shinddha et se mit à côté de lui. Il lui tendit alors le fruit sucré qu'il tenait toujours dans la main en riant doucement devant le stress évident de son ami :

\- Je ne me suis pas fait mal, le rassura-t-il, j'ai juste eu une belle frayeur.

\- Désolé …, dit piteusement le Kory en prenant la pomme tendue, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Je sais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Il lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule et se releva, de meilleure humeur, sous le regard brillant de reconnaissance de l'archer de glace.

\- Je suis de retour !, lança la voix chantante de Bob.

\- Toi !, l'agressa subitement le paladin, qui vint l'empoigner violemment par le col de sa robe, abandonnant les poissons qu'il n'arrivait pas à attraper.

Surpris, Grunlek et Shin regardèrent l'altercation inhabituellement brutale des deux hommes. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore dans la caboche de leur ami ?

\- Que … Quoi ?, balbutia le mage.

\- Pourquoi c'est TOI qui est parti inspecter les environs ?! C'est à MOI de le faire !

\- Et allez, il s'énerve encore pour rien, murmura le plus jeune avant de mordre dans le fruit offert par le Nain.

\- Depuis quand je ne peux pas le faire ?, répliqua le pyromage d'une voix effroyablement calme.

\- Mais depuis que tu ne dors presque plus, imbécile !, tonna le guerrier.

Le temps sembla figer les quatre personnes réunies. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus après le cri de Théo. C'était le silence complet.

Le Lennon fut le premier à le briser, presque avec crainte :

\- Mais … Je … Comment tu … ?

Il était estomaqué. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir été discret ! Même Shin ne l'avait pas remarqué, il en était certain !

\- Je suis peut-être pas la personne la plus intelligente ici, mais j'ai vu ton p'tit manège Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ! Tu t'éloignes du camp, et tu restes assis par terre pratiquement toute la nuit parce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir ! A cause de _lui_ , je parie !

Le mage se contenta de baisser la tête, ce qui confirma l'hypothèse du paladin, qui se radoucit immédiatement devant la détresse du demi-démon, qui ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Écoute Bob, je te propose un truc. Ce soir, tu dors avec moi. Comme ça, s'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, je pourrais intervenir immédiatement. Ça te va ?

Le pyromage releva subitement la tête, une expression de pur étonnement sur le visage. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à être si gentil, tout d'un coup ?

\- Mais … Pourquoi ?

L'Inquisiteur soupira et épousseta de la poussière imaginaire sur son armure pour gagner du temps:

\- Tu … Tu vas mal … Et le groupe aussi … Je veux pas qu'on prenne de la distance. P'tain, c'est tellement gênant, souffla-t-il, les joues un peu rouges.

Les lèvres de Bob s'étirèrent et il entraina Théo dans une étreinte bien virile, tout en pouffant légèrement.

\- C'est tellement gay tout ça …

\- Je confirme …, acquiesça le chevalier en lui rendant sa démonstration d'affection maladroitement, sous l'œil bienveillant de Grunlek et la joie de Shinddha.

Tout s'arrangeait. Il fallait juste faire un petit effort et leur amitié resterait intacte. Il y avait même possibilité d'un rapprochement plus poussé entre certaines personnes …

* * *

 *** Newton avec sa pomme ! AHAH AHah ahah ... *toussote*  
**

 **Tada !**

 **Maintenant, je vous dit à la prochaine avec Accident ! ^^**

 **Bisous, câlins !**


End file.
